What are a few Raindrops between Friends?
by Me-Myself-Mark
Summary: Takato, Rika, Jeri, Renamon, Guilmon, Leomon & Calumon meet once again to discuss Deamon. R&R! Complete!
1. Back to Reality

Digimon Tamers  
  
What are a few Raindrops between Friends?  
  
Note: I am not affiliated in any way with Digimon, and I don't own them. This fanfic is just for your reading pleasure. Please review it!!!  
  
All this happens exactly as Takato finds the Digital Portal in Episode 51.  
  
  
  
In a dull, dark room, the only light came from a giant monitor that displayed the following:  
  
Subject: Jeri.  
  
Friends: Takato & Rika.  
  
Other Friends: Calumon, Henry. Kazu, Kenta & Ryo.  
  
Likes: Digimon & Cakes.  
  
Partner: Leomon.  
  
"Hmm…", he said, "Jeri… the one who was inside D-Reaper…"  
  
*******  
  
"Rika!! Jeri!!"  
  
The two of them had become best of friends after Jeri was saved, and Takato went over to tell them the news.  
  
"Hey 'Kato!" smiled Jeri. Takato blushed slightly, but nobody seemed to notice.  
  
"Hi! How are you two?"  
  
"Oh we're just… peachy…" said Rika. Takato had to take back a laugh, Rika sure had changed lately…  
  
"You'll never guess what I found! It's a Digital Portal!" Takato exclaimed, "Come on with me!"  
  
As they started running towards the Portal, Jeri asked if Calumon would be with the others. She seemed to have gotten over Leomon's death, and after all, Calumon had helped her while she was in D-Reaper…  
  
"Do you think we should call the others?" asked Takato, "or should we just venture in?"  
  
"Well, I think that the most important thing is to…" started Rika, when her Digivice started to react to something. Takato's Gold Digivice and Jeri's started to react too, and they pointed them towards the Portal.  
  
With three flashes of light from the three Digivices, the Portal started to grow, larger and larger, until it became…  
  
"A Digital Field…" whispered Rika.  
  
Immediately, Takato intersted his hand to trigger the Field, and unleash the Digimon within.  
  
Then, the Field started to retreat, and vanished, leaving before their very own eyes…  
  
"Guilmon!"  
  
"Renamon!"  
  
"Calumon!"  
  
As the three of them hugged with their Digimon, Renamon said… "We came back. But we need your help. Part of the D-Reaper is still alive, and has somehow Evolved into a Digimon itself. It calls itself Deamon."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Jeri, as memories of the past started to scare her.  
  
"Don't worry… it's OK, Jeri…" said Calumon, his ears drooping with Jeri's sadness.  
  
"But there's a good part to it," said Guilmon, "Zhuqiaomon went away to talk to Impmon for a while, and then, Leomon came back!!"  
  
"Leomon? He's back?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yeah, of course he is!! But for now he's only a small DigiEgg. Don't worry, as soon as he hatches and Evolves into Leomon again, Zhuqiaomon will send him to the Real World!"  
  
Tears started to stream down Jeri's cheeks. Leomon had said that she had a Lion's Heart, and all she wanted to do was see him again.  
  
"I'll be… a good Tamer for Leomon…" she said, showing the others a pile of Digimon cards she had.  
  
The others were amazed, she still believed in Leomon, and now, her wishes came true…  
  
A bright light started to shine, and one of Jeri's cards flew up in the air. It was a Leomon card. Then, they heard a voice, not unlike the one that triggered Digivolution from the Digivice.  
  
"Leomon… Partner: Jeri…"  
  
Then, a bright light surrounded the card, and it turned into a Blue Card, the one card that the Tamers used to become Tamers, and the one card that Jeri had just received.  
  
"Thanks Zhuqiaomon," she said, as she took the Blue Card, positioned her Digivice, and prepared to Slash…  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
So, what do you think? Review, and I'll write Chapter 2. Anyway, specify if you want Leomon to come back or not. If not, I'll follow a different story path, but one thing's certain – he will come back. Also, please point out if you like Jeri x Takato or Rika x Takato. As far as I know, no other characters will be inserted in the fiction. Thank you for reading!! 


	2. The Enemy Revealed

What are a few Raindrops between Friends?  
  
Chapter II  
  
Once again, I'll tell you that I don't own Digimon and stuff, so don't sue me. Also, visit my site, MZ Networks – http://mznetworks.cjb.net. Please review this chapter!! Have fun!!  
  
Something written like this is a thought in Takato's point of view.  
  
Something written like this_ is what appears on the Digivice screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
Takato watched Jeri's set face as she passed the Card through her Digivice. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the Card passed through.  
  
  
  
While slashing the Card, Jeri remembered what Renamon had said. D-Reaper became a Digimon… Deamon. She could feel the sweat on her Digivice – she hoped Leomon would really come back.  
  
******  
  
Now that Hypnos had closed down, the only thing Yamaki had out of the whole thing was the COM Device he had given Takato months ago. He was quite content when Hypnos closed down – it had done enough damage as far as he was concerned.  
  
Suddenly, a signal popped up on the Device. 3 Digivices had been activated.  
  
"Takato, Rika… and Jeri!?" he exclaimed, as he took off his sunglasses, "What's happening?"  
  
As if to answer his question, the COM Device displayed something else… 3 Digimon were Bio-Emerging into the Real World.  
  
"Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon?" he thought out loud. Then, another signal.  
  
BIO-EMERGE 13%  
  
"What's this? I'd better D-mail one of those 3 Digivices. The children seem to be involved in this… then, they're always involved…  
  
******  
  
"Do you think Leomon will come back?" asked Jeri.  
  
"I don't know," replied Rika, "however – hey!"  
  
"What is it?" enquired Takato, looking at Rika.  
  
Rika took out her Digivice. "D-mail," she said. The d-mail (Digivice Mail) was a recent discovery of the Tamers. They could mail each other at will, through the Digivices.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Jeri.  
  
"To all of you, I have detected that your Digimon have just passed through the Digital Field, and I'm trusting that you've already found them. I have detected another Digimon coming through. I have also sent a small program to the receiving Digivice that should see the Digimon's Bio-Emerge status.  
  
Yamaki."  
  
Rika looked at the others, and then, she twiddled with the buttons on her Digivice. Then…  
  
BIO-EMERGE STATUS  
  
Digimon: Leomon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attack: Fist of the Beast King  
  
Status: 23% Downloaded_  
  
"It seems as if he's coming back!" said Jeri happily.  
  
"Yeah…" said Takato.  
  
64% Downloaded_  
  
"Jeri… Leomon's going to be with you again. Are you happy?" enquired Rika.  
  
"Yeah… but he's coming to help us fight Deamon. You two can Biomerge with your Digimon, but Leomon is only at the Champion level…" she said, "besides, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie and Henry cannot help us. Yamaki only detected our Digimon, so the others aren't of any use!"  
  
"You're right Jeri, but I'm sure that we can do it!" said Rika.  
  
Takato started to think about Rika's change of character. Sure, he liked the change, and he liked Rika's new attitude… however…  
  
-------------------  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-------------------  
  
"I saw you in a dream last night."  
  
I remember that phrase really well, and I remember Rika's totally unchanged expression.  
  
"So what?"  
  
Rika sure was strange before we started getting along…  
  
"Well… I don't know if it's a sign of something…"  
  
I also remember how Rika said nothing to that, and I realised that it was a mistake to come and talk to her, so I said nothing, looking really stupid, and I was blushing…  
  
"So? Are you just gonna stand there all day?"  
  
OK, that phrase wasn't really kind, but she didn't have to add the next one…  
  
"… or are you in love?"  
  
I was so ashamed that I ran out of there with Guilmon that instant. I didn't think of love. Never.  
  
--------------------------  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Takato? Hello? Takato??"  
  
"Huh?? What is it?" asked Takato, as he looked straight into Rika's eyes. She was relatively close to him, almost face to face, and he could feel himself burning with embarrasement.  
  
Is that love??  
  
"Rika… it's nothing, really, I was just abit drowsy and then I lost all contact with the world…"  
  
Boy, do I have an overactive imagination.  
  
Takato could see that nobody was really believing him, so he hastily changed subject…  
  
"Um… how's Leomon's status?"  
  
"That's why Rika was talking to you," said Jeri happily.  
  
Then, they heard a soft sound from Rika's Digivice.  
  
100%. Bio-Emerge Complete_  
  
"That's great!" shouted Takato, not really focusing on what he was saying. A Digital Field appeared once again, and as Jeri held out her hand to touch it and re-vitalize Leomon, Rika squeezed Takato's hand.  
  
"'Kato?"  
  
Great, she even has to touch my hand! I think I'll soon die of embarrasement."  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
Rika looked in Takato's eyes again, and whispered, "I hope everything will be OK."  
  
Um… OK, that was good…  
  
Then, she put her arm round Takato's. She hugged him tightly…  
  
Help!! I'm liking this, but if someone else notices…  
  
Nobody noticed the hug, as they were all staring at the Digital Field.  
  
"Takato…" said Rika.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's been something… I wanted to tell you…  
  
  
  
  
  
What does Rika wanna tell Takato? Put up your ideas in the Review, and I'll be able to continue the fiction. Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Two Hearts True

**What are a few Raindrops between Friends?**

**_Chapter III_**

Henry comes out on the stage, reading from a piece of paper:

_Henry: 'MZ-Networks does not own Digimon, so please don't sue him. If you do, you'll get nothing…' *__That's strange…*_

_MZ: Hey, would you just read that?!?!_

_Henry: Why?_

_MZ: 'Cos I can delete you easily :D_

_Henry: Oops… ok… 'Things that are written *__like this* are the person's thoughts, and things 'like this' are things that are being read from somewhere else… also, Henry will be the introducer of the story…' HEY!!_

_MZ: I'm warning you… (is about to start erasing Henry)_

_Henry: (dodges the backspace button) '… until MZ-Networks decides to insert him in the story. Please note that MZ-Networks needs your reviews to continue the story, and please continue reading this. Enjoy it!!' *__Yeah, who would enjoy such a thing?*_

_MZ: (hits backspace button and Henry is vaporized). Anyway, on with the story…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody noticed the hug, as they were all staring at the Digital Field.  
  
"Takato…" said Rika.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's been something… I wanted to tell you…

Takato gulped… *_What does she want? And why is she hugging me!?*_

"You see… Takato… I…"

Suddenly, Rika realized that she was hugging Takato, and immediately jumped out of his arms.

"S…sorry about that…"

"It's OK Rika, just tell me what you want."

Rika started to turn red, and she wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. "You see…"

At that moment, the Digital Field disappered, and Leomon appeared in its place.

"LEOMON!!" shrieked Jeri, as she sprinted over to him and hugged him.

"Jeri… I'm back," he said, watching his Tamer as she hugged him tightly. The other 3 Digimon watched, and Calumon's ears grew really big.

Guilmon and Renamon just stood there, looking at the happy reuinion.

On the other hand, Rika was still mumbling something to Takato.

"I've always felt… something… Takato…"

Completely misunderstanding, Takato started worrying.

"Are you sick? Do you need something? Maybe you have fever? Why didn't you say this sooner?"

*_Why doesn't he notice that I'm not sick?*_

"No… I'm fine… it's not that. Really, I…"

Suddenly, Rika noticed that every single person/Digimon in the room was staring at them.

"Can we… go outside, Takato?"

*_What does she want to tell me?*_

"Sure," he replied, whilst turning to the others, "will you excuse us for a moment?"

Nodding in reply, Takato and Rika went out. The air was cool, and it was a relief to be out of the hot room.

"Takato… I wanted to tell you how I felt," she said, going even redder than before, "about you…"

*_I told him?*_

"Rika… what do you mean?"

*_I know what she means, but… I don't know…*_

"Just that… I… you see… you were always there for me… I mean that… you know… when I was… like… all angry and stuff… you always talked to me… and made me realize that I was… important… and then… I sorta… felt something for you… and I think… I have a crush… on you…"

*_What did I just say?*_

Takato couldn't believe his ears, "Rika…" Completely forgetting the others, he hugged Rika tightly, "I have a crush on you too… I love you Rika…"

*_Did Takato just say that to me? Oh my, he's hugging me?*_

"Takato… thanks… I think I… I mean… I'm sure I love you too…"

Tears started to swell in her eyes, and Takato brushed them off with the back of his hands, "Don't cry…"

Suddenly, Rika brushed her lips against her lover's, and going even redder, she pulled away from him, "Sorry about that."

"Rika… don't be sorry…"

*_Did he just say that? Did I just kiss him?"_

Completely oblivous to the fact that the others were now watching, Takato kissed Rika lightly again, giving her a huge hug in the process, "I'm so happy…"

However, the happiness they shared stopped, as another Digital Field appeared, bringing out another Digimon. Jeri started reading from her Digivice.

" 'Deamon, the remains of the D-Reaper, Evolved into a Digimon. At the Rookie level, he's more powerful than 5 Champions put together.' What does that mean?? He's really powerful…"

The mouth of the Digimon opened. Words came out; with each word, each of them felt weaker and weaker. "Ah… Jeri… the one that lived in me… the clone that I made… you will all suffer greatly… for defeating me… however… now I'll just take the two love-birds… be back later, Jeri Katou!"

A red cord came down, and started to turn around Takato & Rika.

"Takato! Help!"

"RIKA!!! Don't worry!! I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!"

*_That's the exact thing I said to Jeri a month ago…*_

"Leomon! I want to ask you to help them, but this time, I'll help you! Digi-Modify! Fairymon's Brezza Petalo Activate!"

An image of Fairymon's card appeared, as the data was absorbed by Leomon:

"Brezza… Petalo!"

Strands of petals went around the red cords surrounding Rika & Takato. They raised their Digivices in the air, looking at each other, knowing that they weren't data, but hoping for a miracle to happen…

Suddenly, the Digivices started to shine, as Rika & Takato started to feel lighter, and they were about to try and BioMerge, when Deamon wrapped another cord around them, and took them away… away from Jeri… away from the Digimon… away from home… but with each other…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter! I focused a lot on Rukato (Rika x Takato), but now the battle versus Deamon has started to take place, ne? Continue reviewing, and tell me how you want the story to progress!   
  



	4. The Decision

**What are a few Raindrops between Friends?**

_Chapter IV_

_============================_

Terriermon comes out on the stage:

_Terriermon: 'MZ-Networks does not own Digimon. I'm reading this because Henry got deleted… "accidentally"…' HEY!_

_MZ-Networks: What is it?? (Lazily starts to hit the Backspace button)_

_Terriermon: Nothing… nothing… (Dodges several Backspace Blasts)… 'however, Henry will return soon… possibly. 'Text like this' is being read, and __*text like this* is a person's thoughts.'_

_MZ-Networks: Enjoy Chapter IV!! Thanks for the reviews!! (Deletes Terriermon)_

==============================================

Suddenly, the Digivices started to shine, as Rika & Takato started to feel lighter, and they were about to try and BioMerge, when Deamon wrapped another cord around them, and took them away… away from Jeri… away from the Digimon… away from home… but with each other…

Jeri looked up at them, shouting out, "Rika! Takato! No!!" Then, she looked towards Leomon… her partner, "Leomon, we've got to try and help them!"

Leomon looked towards the red cords that were in the sky, but Rika, Takato & Deamon almost disappered…

_*I got Leomon back… and now I've lost Takato & Rika… my friends…*_

"Takato!!" yelled Rika, her Digivice still shining with the power that would allow them to Biomege.

"What is it?" he shouted back, whilst trying to free himself from all the cords.

"It was nice knowing you… and telling you how I felt about you… thanks."

"Rika? What do you mean with that? We've gotta try and get out of here!"

_*He's still trying to save me… but we're not home anymore… we're somewhere else…*_

Rika remained silent, and for a while, Takato feared the worst. However, she soon started talking again, "Can you use your Digivice?"

_*Why does she want to know?*_

"Of course I can! One of my hands is free!"

Rika looked at Takato with hope, and continued to ask him, "Send a signal to Jeri! I can't use my hands, but you can! Go on!"

_*Man, she sure has good ideas…*_

"OK! Rika, don't worry, we'll find a way out of this!"

******

"I wasn't strong enough to save them…" 

"Takato-mon! You promised we would play again when I came back! Where are you?"

"Hey Rika? Takato? Geez, why won't they answer me?"

"I sense Deamon's signal… he's far away…"

"I sense it too… I wonder where they are…"

The remaining Tamers and Digimon were all worried about the disappearance of Takato and Rika. However, Jeri's Digivice started to shine…

"It's a signal… but it's very faint… and it's Takato's!"

Renamon looked alert, "Where are they?"

Jeri investigated the map on her Digivice, "Well… they're right here. They're near us, but in another world, or dimension."

Leomon started to think a bit, then, "So it means that they're in another world in the same location as we are? But Deamon didn't have enough time to travel to another world… so that means…"

Interrupting, Renamon said, "It must be a trigger of some sort. Once we find the trigger, we'll uncover Rika and Takato! …And Deamon."

Then, Leomon looked up at the sky, and said, "Jeri, Guilmon & Renamon will search the ground; Calumon & I will search the sky."

Jeri gripped her Digivice and a Card, "OK. DigiModify! Hyper-"

She was interrupted by a beep from her Digivice. It was a D-Mail.

'_Jeri, I have already found out about Takato & Rika's disappearance with another Digimon as I was searching for information. However, they are in a parallel dimension, in the same exact place as you are in. They got there because of something that happened seconds before they were taken by the Digimon. If you know what they did, you might use that information to find them. Sorry, but I can't be of any more help as this Digimon is hacking into all connections, like the D-Reaper. Good luck._

_Yamaki.'_

Calumon's ears grew large, "Deamon is doing the exact same thing as D-Reaper! He's destroying all the connections in this world!"

Renamon looked at Jeri, "True. But we mustn't forget what Yamaki said. Something they both did seconds ago triggered their disappearance. But what?"

Surprisingly, only Guilmon had the answer, "Well, exactly before Deamon took them, I felt Takato's power inside me!! We were going to Biomerge!"

Renamon looked thoughtful, but she confirmed Guilmon's thoughts. Then, Leomon spoke up.

"That can only mean that they were both converted to Data. Their conversion to Data must have triggered their disappearance. Therefore, if Jeri becomes Data too… and we try to Biomerge, all the Digital Activity in this area will lure us directly to the parallel world!"

Then, Renamon spoke up, "But Jeri cannot become Data. Takato & Rika could do so because of Dobermon's power, back when we were in the D-Reaper chaos… the Digimon Soverign sent him…"

******

_*Man, I really wish I could do something for Rika…*_

"Rika?? Are you still there?"

In the way that Deamon held them, Takato & Rika couldn't see each other, but they both saw that there was no bottom wherever they were. And Deamon wasn't speaking to them, either…

"Yeah 'Kato, I'm fine… except that I'm hanging over a bottomless pit, that is…"

"Rika?"

"What?"

"I'll save you, whatever happens, count on me to save you, if it's the last thing I do! I promise! Whatever the cost is, I'll save you!"

There was some silence between the two, then…

"Takato… thanks…"

******

Jeri spoke up, "I made a decision. Everyone, I'm going back to the Digital World."

==================================================

_Davis__: Well, that sure wasn't expected huh? Will Jeri get to the Digital World? Keep watching Digimon: Digi-_

_MZ-Networks: Stop that!! It's not the TV Show, it's a ficiton, and I'm the one who closes each chapter, not you! (Grabs a 1000-ton hammer, and whacks Davis with it.) That's better… anyway, as usual, wait for the next chapter, visit my site http://mznetworks.cjb.net (MZ Networks), review the chapter, tell me more ideas… and all the rest. See ya!_

**p.s: To all visitors of MZ Networks, thanks a million for the 13,000 hits!!**


	5. Debate of the Data

**What are a few Raindrops between Friends?**

_Chapter V_

_=====================_

Please remember that I don't own Digimon, and that the only thing I do is work on my website – MZ Networks, so don't sue. Also, Henry & Terriermon are being recovered from excessive use of Backspace button (see introduction to Chapters III/IV for more information). So this time, I have to tell you the ways of the world…

_*Text like this* indicates a thought from the point of view of someone_

"Text like this" indicates direct speech

_'Text like this' is being read from somewhere else_

Hope you enjoy Chapter V of "What are a few Raindrops…"! And thanks for the 13,100+ hits on MZ Networks and the 16 reviews of the fiction!!

=========================

"I'll save you, whatever happens, count on me to save you, if it's the last thing I do! I promise! Whatever the cost is, I'll save you!"

There was some silence between the two, then…

"Takato… thanks…"

******

Jeri spoke up, "I made a decision. Everyone, I'm going back to the Digital World."

Leomon looked shocked, "Jeri… but how? And all alone?"

Renamon spoke up, "Jeri, remember that not anyone can go to the Digital World just like that. You need to find a Digital Portal… and what are you going to do?"

Jeri looked thoughtful, as if trying to put enough words together to express her jumbled thoughts.

"You see… it's like this. I'm going there to get the Digimon Soverign to convert me into Data. That way, I might be able to get through the trigger. Besides, there's a lot of Digital Area here lately – 3 Bio-Emerges are not something to be taken lightly. I'm going anyway. Who's coming?"

Calumon ran/flew into Jeri's arms, "I'm coming Jeri!"

Jeri looked really happy, and spoke up once again, "Calumon, Leomon and I will go to the Digital World. Renamon and Guilmon – remain here and scout the area until I get back, OK? Watch out for signs of Rika, Takato or Deamon."

With that, Jeri pointed her Digivice towards the sky, and then, the Digivice shined, and Jeri started to disappear, along with Leomon & Calumon.

"They're gone… can you tell me something, Renamon?" Guilmon asked, looking at the place where Jeri was before she left.

"Of course," stated Renamon, "What is it?"

"Well… what are Takato & Rika doing? I mean, why is everyone so happy that they love each other? I love Takato, and Jeri, and Rika and everyone, and Takato loves his mum and dad, and his friends… but no-one makes a fuss about it. Why?"

Renamon looked thoughtful, "What you feel towards Takato and Jeri and the others is simply respect. What Takato feels towards his parents is respect. Love is not respect, as respect is not love. Takato loves Rika in a different way though… however, Digimon cannot love."

Guilmon looked beweildered, "What do you mean, Takato loves Rika in a different way?"

Renamon stared at the sky before speaking, "Humans have feelings. Now these feelings which humans feel towards someone who feels the same towards them are known as emotions. Takato loves Rika in such a way that he would do anything for her, and vice-versa. But Digimon cannot love. We don't have emotions; we are Data, remember."

Guilmon stared at Renamon, "I understand what love is. But… I'm a Digimon, and I feel emotions… I'm sure I do. I mean… I…"

Guilmon couldn't find the words he wanted to finish his sentence. He knew he was right, but didn't know how to tell Renamon. On the other hand, Renamon thought about emotions and stuff…

**************

FLASHBACK

**************

_Rika: Renamon… don't leave me, please don't go away! _

_*She had tears in her eyes… because I was leaving…*_

_Reremon: Don't worry Rika! We shall see each other again, I promise!_

_*I had promised that I'd be back from the Digital World… is that an emotion?*_

********************

END FLASHBACK

********************

"Renamon??"

Renamon woke up from her trance, "What is it, Guilmon?"

"Well… when we Biomerge with our Tamers… don't they become Data?"

"Yes…" said Renamon slowly, wondering what Guilmon would say.

"Then I'm right! If you become Sakuyamon with Rika and I become Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Takato, both of them can still love each other while they're Data. Data can love and feel emotions because we're living creatures too!"

"Oh… I…"

******

After a long walk, Jeri had arrived in front of Ebonwumon, one of the 4 Digimon Soverign.

"Hi… how are you… Ebonwumon? I need… a favour," stammered Rika. Ebonwumon looked at her, and Leomon jumped in, talking to the two-headed forest-turtle Digimon.

"We are pleased to meet you. You see, Deamon, the invader from D-Reaper, has entered our world. He has taken two Tamers who had been just converted to Data. We figured that if Jeri here would be converted to Data too, we could try and save them."

Ebonwumon spoke up, "Well… it's quite simple really. The Tamers have disappeared with Deamon, yes? That's because they were going to Biomerge and he tried to get their Data, I know. Therefore, they vanished, I guess. You can find them by using this Crystal Shard, Jeri. And before, make sure you activate 'Data Tranfer' on your Digivice."

"I will Ebonwumon!" said Jeri, happily, as she took the Crystal Shard, "but how did D-Reaper turn into Deamon?"

"Ah. That we did, yes. We got the DigiGnomes to turn D-Reaper into a Digimon, so that we could absorb his Data. We did so, and every Digimon absorbed part of him. When Zhuqiaomon revived Leomon from inside Impmon, a small part of Deamon survived. It turned into a Digi-Egg, and hatched, and then, it disappeared."

******

Takato raised his hand and looked at his Digivice., "I know! I have an idea – it might work! Biomerge Activate!"

_*I'm Data now, right? So I should be able to call Guilmon… and Biomerge…"_

******

"Renamon, something's happening! I feel Takato's prese- Guilmon Biomerge to…"

With that, Guilmon faded away. Renamon figured out that he must have been sucked into the parallel world by Takato's call, and then, "Guilmon _felt Takato? So we have feelings… like when I felt that I should help everyone when I was Sakuyamon? That's… then… Digimon can feel emotions…"_

******

Takato felt Guilmon's presence too, and suddenly, he found himself shouting "Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" inside Gallantmon CM himself. However, the Biomerge caused Rika to fall down from Deamon's grip, into the endless pit.

"Guilmon! Come on, we have to catch Rika!"

Gallantmon CM started to rush down, but Deamon started sucking him upwards.

"Guilmon? Can't we fall down faster?" yelled Takato, as Deamon attacked them with 'Desolation Inferno'. This attack caused Gallantmon to de-biomerge back into Guilmon & Takato. Guilmon was being sucked by Deamon, and Takato started to fall down with a great speed. He reached Rika… grabbed her, and held her close to his chest…

_*Just like I had held Jeri*_

"Rika! Come on, Biomerge!"

Rika looked at Takato, "What are you saying? And why did you jump down to reach me, it was really dangerous."

_*She mustn't have noticed Guilmon*_

"I'd do everything for you, Rika, I already told you. And danger is nothing if you're what's I'm going to get in return. You know, I love you Rika. Now, try and Biomerge with Renamon, trust me! Before we find the bottom of this endless pit!"

"I trust you 'Kato… and I love you too. Biomerge Activate!!"

=========================

Well… that's a predictable ending. Anyway, it will continue with Chapter VI as soon as it reaches at least 20 reviews, OK? Gimme feedback, and tell me whatever you thought about it! This one's pretty long, just as you wanted, no? Anyway, visit MZ Networks – www.mznetworks.tk and please, review!!


	6. The Power Against One

**What are a few Raindrops between Friends?**

_Chapter VI_

By MZ-Networks

For all you Henry/Terriermon lovers, good news, they're almost fully recovered from the overdose of Backspace Blasts. However, I don't think they'll come and narrate anymore... so instead, let's bring on the cutest Digimon ever – Calumon!

_Calumon: "Hi!! How are you?? I'm really really fine… although MZ put me in the Digital World… hey, will you get me out in this chapter?"_

_MZ: "We'll see…"_

_Calumon: "Aw nuts. Anyway… __'Text like this' is being read from somewhere, and __*text like this* is being thought. MZ does not own Digimon. Why can't we just speak normally, huh?"_

_MZ: "Because nobody's __hearing you – they're just reading this. Anyway, on with the 6th Chapter of the fiction!!_

"Guilmon? Can't we fall down faster?" yelled Takato, as Deamon attacked them with 'Desolation Inferno'. This attack caused Gallantmon to de-biomerge back into Guilmon & Takato. Guilmon was being sucked by Deamon, and Takato started to fall down with a great speed. He reached Rika… grabbed her, and held her close to his chest…

_*Just like I had held Jeri*_

"Rika! Come on, Biomerge!"

Rika looked at Takato, "What are you saying? And why did you jump down to reach me, it was really dangerous."

_*She mustn't have noticed Guilmon*_

"I'd do everything for you, Rika, I already told you. And danger is nothing if you're what's I'm going to get in return. You know, I love you Rika. Now, try and Biomerge with Renamon, trust me! Before we find the bottom of this endless pit!"

"I trust you 'Kato… and I love you too. Biomerge Activate!!"

******

Back in the Real World, Renamon was lost in thoughts…

_*Guilmon said that Digimon have feelings and emotions… he could feel the call of his Tamer to help him, and he went to his Tamer. But I'm not sure that Data is even allowed to feel… huh? What's this? I feel…*_

"Renamon Biomerge to…"

With those words, Renamon was taken to the parallel world.

******

One second, Takato was holding Rika and talking to her, the next, he heard a voice say, "Sakuyamon", and Sakuyamon was holding him. Then, Rika's voice came out… 

"Takato… let's go back to Guilmon… and Biomerge with him. Together, we can do anything!!"

Raising his Digivice, as soon as he got near Guilmon…

"Biomerge Activate! Guilmon Biomerge to… Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

******

"How kind of Ebonwumon to send us back home through a Digital Field," said Jeri, finally back in the Real World.

"Yeah, I'll say," said Leomon, "I think Renamon and Guilmon have found a way to the Parallel World – they're not here. Jeri, why don't you use the Crystal that Ebonwumon gave you?"

Jeri reached in her pockets and pulled out… a card.

_'Crystal Shard: Locate a Digimon you want, and you'll be transported to it'_

"Guess that means that items from the Digital World become Cards unless one hacks in them from the Real World," said Jeri, "Anyway, let's get going!! DigiModify!! Cryst… oops… I forgot to use Data Transfer."

"At least you noticed in time, Jeri!" said Calumon, as Jeri gripped her Digivice hard.

"Data Tranfer Activate!"

******

_*Where am I? I… I have no clothes on… am I turning into Data? That was Takato's description of what happened to them… and thoughts are coming to my mind… I think I was pretty akward before I met Leomon and the others. Always carrying that sock puppet around and pretending I had a crush on Takato. I was mean to him, and probably, that's why D-Reaper chose me. But now, I'm stronger… I'm happy for Takato and Rika… simply because I love someone else… but now it's time to fight!! Time to do what's right, and save my friends with Leomon! I'll be a stronger Tamer now!!"_

******

"Jeri? Are you OK?"

Leomon was bent over Jeri, who was on the floor, "Yes… I'm fine. Leomon, how do I know if I'm Data now?"

Her partner simply stared at her, and the Digimon Analyzer popped up on her Digivice, "The D-Power isn't just for analyzing Digimon, you know."

_'Name: Jeri, Level: Rookie, Type: Female Human, Attribute: Digital Information, Attack: Modify Cards, Partner: Leomon'_

"I guess I'm Data now, huh? DigiModify! Crystal Shard Location Deamon Activate!"

As the Card passed through the Digivice, Calumon and Leomon each grabbed Jeri, as once again, they were all pulled away from the Real World. 

******

Deamon was just a Rookie, but he sure was tough. Gallantmon CM and Sakuyamon couldn't reach him with any attack due to his high speed. And what's more, he hit them with every attack he used. 

"Rika, don't give up, I'll always be with you!"

"Yeah Takato, let's do this together!"

Phrases like these triggered something in Sakuyamon's mind. Although the Tamers were Data, they still had feelings for each other – Guilmon was right….

"What do you mean, Renamon?"

_*I forgot that Rika can hear me although I'm just thinking… I'll explain later.*_

After some time, and the Tamers were no closer to winning, Jeri's shout was heard, "DigiModify! Chakmon's Ice Pillar Lalala Activate!"

Then, Leomon's call. "Ice Pillar Lalala!" As the long distance attack wound it's way round Deamon, it had just another attack to fire out before remaining frozen… 

"INFERNAL DESTROYER!!"

=================================

OK, so again, another Chapter's up. So now, make way for Chapter VII! Remember to Review this Chapter, visit MZ Networks at www.mznetworks.tk, and all the rest. I hope you're enjoying this fiction!!

!!RUKATO FOREVER!!


	7. One Against The Power

**What are a few Raindrops between Friends?**

**Chapter VII**

**(Final)**

**_by_****_ MZ-Networx_**

Uh.. I had this chapter ready a VERY long time ago, and forgot to post it here.. it was on my site [check it out!] and I found out the link didn't work XD So re-posted.. and not edited, I finally present to whoever reads this, the final chapter of my first popular fic – '_What are a few Raindrops between Friends?_'!

-----------------------------

"INFERNAL DESTROYER!!"

The attack split in two. One of them created a barrier around Gallantmon C.M and Sakuyamon, preventing them to get near Leomon, who was about to get hit by the attack. However, Jeri wasn't about to lose Leomon anymore, and she hugged him, waiting for the attack to hit them…

*There's no time to slash a card this time…*

"JERI!!!" yelled out Gallantmon C.M, as the blast was about to hit her and Leomon.

"Amethyst Wind!!" Sakuyamon shouted, trying to break through the barrier.

Jeri closed her eyes, hugging Leomon tighter then ever. Then, she felt herself sinking into something else, and heard a voice from her Digivice…

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

She barely had a chance to see the words, before she heard herself shout "Biomerge Activate!!". Then, her Digivice erupted into millions of orange arcs, and she closed her eyes, sinking into them. Then, she felt Leomon's presence, and everything went dark. She felt more powerful, and felt that she could do just about anything. Then, she heard Leomon's voice… "Leomon Biomerge to…" She barely had a chance to acknowledge the fact that they were going to Biomerge, when she heard herself shouting "Wyvenomon!"

Sakuyamon and Gallantmon C.M just stared on. Then, being Digimon, they gathered Wyvenomon's data.

"That's Wyvenomon…" said Gallantmon C.M in Guilmon's voice, "…a Mega Healer Digimon with the power to force the opponent into it's own destiny with the Destiny Savér attack!!"

Wyvenomon looked towards Gallantmon C.M and Sakuyamon, and said, "Blast of Truth!" with that, the barrier was destroyed, "Sakuyamon! Gallantmon!! Let's unite our powers against Deamon!!"

Rika, Takato and the Mega Digimon nodded, and they all went towards Deamon together.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

"SPIRIT STRIKE!

"DESTINY SAVÉR!"

All the 3 attacks merged into a giant phoenix, trembling with power. Rika & Takato remembered of that time in the ocean town when their Ultimate forms, together with Rapidmon had formed the Trinity Blast attack. 

Calumon came flying up, and his gem shined, and he shot another wave towards the phoenix, which grew larger, and touched Deamon. That caused Deamon to start de-digivolving, until it became no more than just a simple DigiEgg which got deleted.

The three Tamers, their Digimon and Calumon, suddenly found themselves back in the park, in what seemed to be the Real World…

******

Rika & Takato started going out later, having finally finished the final battle against Deamon. Jeri remained their close friend, and started studying Psychology to understand the concept of Destiny. 

The Digimon could remain on the Real Plane, as D-Reaper and Deamon didn't exist anymore. Renamon and Guilmon still wondered about the facts of emotions, and if Data could feel it. Leomon and Calumon became friends, and started to discuss Evolution, which in time became their favourite topic. 

However, the Tamers knew that the Digital Battles were not over. They knew that they hadn't obtained anything except time… and they knew that someday, they would have to battle another evil force once again…__

-----------------------------

When reading this, I realized how.. how silly my writing was. It didn't have enough style, although it had content. I hope to have that changed in my future fics, and in the meantime, make sure to read my newer series, _Distant Touch_ and _DT: Part Two_! Thanks for staying on with this fic till the end… review!! And I'll see you when I continue _DT: Part Two_. 


End file.
